


Werewolf Hunt

by Padre91



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Mages, Monster Hunters, POV First Person, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padre91/pseuds/Padre91
Summary: Gavin Cethin and Bria Reynolds go hunting in New York for a pack of werewolves.
Kudos: 3





	Werewolf Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SinfulDove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulDove/gifts), [WindandWords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindandWords/gifts).



> This fic is most likely only going to be known by people who have read my big work "Young Justice Invasion- Blue Beetle." This was my final project for my intro to creative writing class this last term and I was waiting for my final grade to come in before posting it. It is written in first person present tense, which is something different than I usually do, so it was a bit of a challenge to create. This is much shorter than I usually write, but I had a page count to keep in mind and only went over by about 3 lines, lol.

A gunshot rings out over the tops of the trees, not a completely uncommon sound in New York City, but still enough to get my attention. As I run through the dimly lit trees, I make sure to keep my arm up in front of me, wary of any low branches. The cool night air chills my face, but the darkness doesn’t diminish my sight. My years of magical training helps with night vision, especially since my focus is shadow magic.

“Damn hunters!” A female voice shouts in front of me. “Get out of here if you don’t know how to properly use that thing!”

My foot finds a twig as I step into the clearing with the woman shouting. She spins on her heels to look directly at me.

“Everything alright Bria?” I ask, taking deeper breaths from my little run.

“This is a brand-new blouse!” Bria yells while grabbing her shirt. Her tan skin made the hole easier to see, even though she is wearing a black silk blouse and black dress pants in the middle of the night. Her mid-back length black hair is pulled back in a ponytail. Her red eyes glowing lightly in the dark.

“Maybe you shouldn’t wear new clothes on a hunt,” I sass.

“Everything you own is new!” Bria yells. “Your damn growth spurts make it hard to keep a wardrobe for too long, Gavin.”

I look down at my black cotton sweatshirt, the material soft to the touch. The sleeves were already starting to recede from my hands, exposing my pale wrists. I constantly had to keep pulling down my shirt to fit properly.

“I can’t help it,” I whine, voice cracking slightly with emotion. I clear my throat before continuing. “Let’s just get these werewolves and go home.”

“You mean my home?” Bria says as she walks beside me. She is still taller at this moment, but in another year or so I will pass her out.

“Yes,” I sigh and roll my eyes. “Your home. I’ll keep my freeloading comments to a minimum after we get back there. In a few years I’ll be eighteen and move out.”

“Sure you will,” Bria chides. She looks around at the trees and uneven ground, the smell of the ocean wafting in on the breeze. “Who made Pelham Bay Park so big?”

“You’d have to consult a historian for that,” I chuckle. “How’s the wound?”

“It didn’t even bleed,” she says and pulls the collar of her blouse down to expose her upper shoulder. There was no indication that she was even shot. “Hunters don’t seem to realize that silver might injure vampires, but it’s really only lethal to werewolves. Gotta love all the misinformation and different creatures that humans unintentionally lump with vampires.”

A quiet came over us as we listened to our surroundings. Wherever that hunter ran off to, he was far enough away now not to hear. Occasionally an owl hoots, crickets chirp, and fireflies light up the small clearing like little fireworks displays.

“So, about the trip we are planning to visit a hot spring?” I ask.

“Shh,” Bria shushes. “I think I hear them.”

I close my eyes and focus my energy inward. Goosebumps cover my skin as I mentally delve into the darkness surrounding every living thing. The shadows of the world may be cold, but the shadows cast in magic are freezing, sounds distort, shapes alter, but I stretch my mind to look for the werewolves. Every living being puts off a small magical energy, like a tiny pulse in the life stream of the world. My own light roaring like a bonfire, Bria’s light shining like a large beacon. Nearly half a mile away, eight small beacons of light surround a tiny candle.

“They’re surrounding something,” I whisper as I pull myself out of the magical trance.

“Then let’s get there before the violence starts,” Bria smirks. “I do hate when they start without me.” Bria’s form bursts into a cloud of bats. Their wings flapping hard to gain speed and altitude, their shrill cries break into the relative quiet of the night. She takes off toward the pack of werewolves.

I step out of the lit clearing and into the shadow of a tree. As much as I like the light the full moon brings, it does interfere with my magic slightly. I focus my energy into the shadow I am standing in, making it quiver like a water’s surface that just had a stone thrown into it. The shadow envelopes me like an ice bath and in an instant, I’m standing behind a young man in more woods. The man is dressed in clothing you’d get from a secondhand store, faded jeans, tan cloth jacket, black army boots, and an ACDC t-shirt, all smelling slightly of moth balls. Large beasts, human in stance and shape, but larger, bulkier, and covered in fur began surrounding the shaking man. The wolf heads sniffing toward him, breathing in his fear and sweat, causing a low growl rippling through the pack.

“Don’t move,” I whisper, trying not to frighten the hunter.

The hunter spins around and aimed the gun at my face. Even without being a supernatural creature, I could smell the fear rolling from this guy. The gun made a small clattering sound as it vibrated in his shaky hand.

“Who are you?” He asks.

“I’m here to help,” I calmly say, putting my hands up in front of me in a non-threatening gesture. “As you can see, I am not a werewolf and not a vampire. No fur, glowing red eyes, or fangs.” I slowly move my right hand to lift my lip up to show my teeth.

A twig snaps as one of the werewolves crouches down and jumps at the hunter. As the werewolf comes hurtling through the air, closer to me and the hunter, a swarm of bats collides with its large former and sends it careening into a tree. The bats group together where the werewolf was originally standing and reform into Bria. The hunter turns to face Bria.

“Glad to see I didn’t miss the party,” Bria sasses.

The werewolves howl and charge, six of them at Bria and two of them at myself and the hunter. I instinctually reach up and grab the hunter’s shoulder. I focus my will into my own shadow and force myself to merge with it, both me and the hunter. As the first werewolf rakes a claw at me, it simply passes through my form. It’s sharp claws still feeling mildly painful, like a papercut, as it moves through my empty body. I’ll have to remember that magical attacks still mildly hurt, even when I’m merged with my shadow, but it certainly beats bleeding to death. The two werewolves sniff at me and the hunter, quickly losing interest as we were no longer part of the physical world, joining their pack in attacking Bria.

“What did you do?” The hunter asks as he looks down at his own hands. A werewolf yelps as Bria punches it in the jaw.

“Magic,” I say and roll my eyes. A second werewolf flies over our heads and collides with a tree, knocking it over with a deafening crack followed by a large thud. “I thought you’d understand that being a hunter?”

“Come on!” Bria shouts and she pries the third werewolf’s muzzle off her leg. “Aim for the blouse, it’s already ruined!” She lifts the werewolf up by the head and snaps its neck in a swift motion, a sickening crack echoing through the woods.

“How is she able to do that?” The hunter points over at Bria ripping the arm off of the fourth werewolf. “I thought monsters were more evenly matched than this?”

“They actually aren’t,” I answer. Bria uses the arm of the one werewolf and runs it through the torso of the fifth one. “Unless there’s an alpha werewolf, she’ll clean this up quickly.”

“Why are you guys hunting other creatures?” The hunter asks as the forest floor soon takes on a wet and sticky texture with the blood of werewolves. “What are you exactly?”

“She claims it’s about protecting her territory,” I respond and look down at the dark red pool of blood. The sounds of battle growing dimmer as Bria continues ripping werewolves to shreds. “But I think it’s more about the violence. She misses being able to just let it all out. I’m a mage in training.”

“All done!” Bria exclaims with a huge smile on her face. She throws down the head of the last werewolf at our feet. “Oh, it’s you.”

I refocus my energy back into my own shadow, dropping my protective spell.

“Sorry for shooting you!” The hunter blurts out but doesn’t look up at her.

“Just get out of here,” Bria sighs. “Before I decide I need a snack.”

The hunter runs off back towards the city.

“That was really nice of you,” I mouth off and smirk up at the now blood covered Bria. “You usually do your best to make them wet themselves.”

“I’m covered in my preferred liquid,” she says and wipes her hands as clean as she can get them on her tattered pants. “I don’t want to smell of piss on top of this.”

“So, we got this pack done early,” I say as we start walking slowly towards the city. “Plenty of time to discuss which hot spring you want to visit.”

“You’re like a dog with a bone!” Bria growls as we walk. “Besides, you have schoolwork to do and your social worker is on my case about it.”

“It’s one day of relaxation!” I complain. “I can work ahead this week.”

“It’s sitting in a bubbling mess of water that everyone else has already sat in!” She argues.

“We’ll discuss this more when we get home,” I end the conversation as we move through the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think! As a midterm rough draft, I lost 5 points because I defaulted back to past tense and had to fix it. As a final project, I got a 100% on this and I was so happy! So, I decided to share it with all my archive family.


End file.
